


Это была ужасная идея, поэтому я, конечно же, решил попробовать

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, Drabble Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Сборник драбблов с челленджа.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 10





	1. 08. Русреал

**Author's Note:**

> Всего было написано десять работ в рамках этого челленджа, выкладываю только четыре лучших из них плюс один самый залайканный. Все десять текстов (да, там сплошные аскефинны) можно прочитать в моей группе вк: https://vk.com/human_without_spleen  
> Драбблы идут по порядку от самого лучшего по мнению подписчиков группы. Темы, которые я не стал выкладывать:  
> 04\. Религия;  
> 05\. Писательское ау;  
> 07\. Кроссовер;  
> 09\. Мистика;  
> 10\. Реверс ау.

Последние две недели учебного года тянутся невыносимо долго, переливаясь на солнце вымытыми после субботника окнами, будто мёртвыми витражами, и щекочут нос приторно сладким запахом сирени. Торфинн опять фыркает и думает пересесть внаглую на следующем уроке. Подальше от распахнутых окон и озверевшего в край препода, что разгульно, с ленцой вышагивает меж партами. Злющий от жары и накопившейся усталости, заёбаный под конец года похлеще школьников, одетый в одну только рубашку с расстёгнутым воротом и закатанными рукавами.

Аскеладд красивый.

Торфинн по нему сохнет с восьмого до десятый, остаётся одиннадцатый, победно-провальный, после которого поступление и никаких привычных перепалок. Он уже предчувствует, как будет забивать болт со второго курса, пить жигулёвское в общажных клоповниках, жить на государственные пиздливые щедроты, по ошибке именуемые стипендией и ненавидеть матан, который сам же благополучно проебал, пока строил глазки Аскеладду.

Ему, конечно, не светит ровным счётом нихуя. Только обжимашки с кем-то другим по облупившимся и ощерившимся подъездам да мокрые поцелуи с девочками. Человеческое такое будущее. Традиционная, исконно-русская перспектива, что по сути своей противоположность вкладываемому смыслу. Торфинну оно до сраки. Торфинну оно вместе с поступлением нахуй не сдалось. Торфинну бы на колени к преподу матеши сесть, томно вздохнуть и уткнуться в этот блядский расстёгнутый ворот, проводя носом по влажным солёным ключицам.

Аскеладд на него даже не смотрит. Пальцами белыми (от мела, от мела, от мела, блять) потирает устало лицо и тихо ругается, надеясь, что его никто не услышит. Душный раскалённый воздух его, кажется, совсем доконал. Видно сгорбленную усталую спину и страдающее лицо, потому что это у торфиннового десятого «Б» каникулы начнутся через пару недель, а учителя будут ещё месяц ебаться с экзаменами своих любимых выпускников, истериками их родителей и истерикой уже самих выпускников. Аскеладд выглядит откровенно заёбанным, практически убитым.

Красивым.

Торфинну он даже такой нравится.

Как-то это по-больному, конечно, получается. Запасть на математика, тем более, на математика-мужика, сорокалетнего, вредного, к удивлению, холостого. Тут же без шансов, без вариантов, даже без тех пресловутых перспектив, которые «не». У Торфинна с профилем вообще-то хуёво всё, но он и то понимает кристально ясно, что у вероятность здесь нулевая, можно не пересчитывать, не перепроверять, а сразу сдаваться и лелеять своё душевное крошево, ранящее изнутри.

Аскеладд взрослый и состоявшийся.

Торфинн мелкий и ничего из себя не представляющий.

Раскалённая крышка парты будто бы сейчас взлетит на воздух или начнёт вскипать пузырями краски. Торфинн не слышит звонок, продолжает сидеть на месте, сходя с ума от отчаяния и обиды, пока его не окликает хриплым голосом препод.

— Карлсефни, ты идёшь? Мне ещё ключ на вахту сдавать.

— Щас. Иду.

«Иду нахуй со своими невсравшимися никому чувствами, спасибо».


	2. 03. Гендербендер

— Я думала, что сбила мальчишку, — говорит женщина. Она аккуратными движениями втирает мазь в разбитое колено Торфинн, которая лишь морщится неприязненно и отводит взгляд.

— А я думала, что не все бабы за рулём — катастрофы.

Артория, та самая чертова катастрофа, приподнимает насмешливо бровь и фыркает.

— И всё-таки ты девчонка. Языкастая.

Испорченные мозги Торфинн перемыкает из-за двусмысленности, которой здесь нет и в помине, заставляет потупиться и взмахнуть нечёсаной головой, чтобы волосы прикрыли заалевшие скулы. Эта женщина её невероятно выводит из себя. Сначала таранит бампером, опрокидывая на асфальт, затем извиняется высокопарно, будто интеллигентка сраная из высшего общества, притаскивает насильно в свои апартаменты, как сама Артория их назвала, и оказывает первую помощь. Скорую не вызвала, оно и понятно. Проблем не хочется никому, Торфинн, кстати, тоже. Ей отец голову открутит, если она ещё что-то выкинет. К тому же можно поспорить, что даже такой богачке, как эта тупая баба Артория, жалко лишнюю копейку выделить, тем более, такой оборванке.

Молчание вязко тянется и давит на уши, словно они не на девятнадцатом этаже, а на самом дне океана, и перепонки под давлением с минуты на минуту лопнут. Невыносимо.

— Твоим джинсам уже ничем не помочь. Не против, если я дам тебе что-нибудь из своего?

Торфинн сидит в любимой отцовской рубашке, достающей ей почти до колена и эйчэндэмовской футболке, стараясь ту натянуть пониже, стыдливо прикрывая детские трусы. Джинсы у неё отобрали и, оказывается, насовсем. Она же слышит эту пренебрежительную интонацию, привыкла вычленять мерзость в свою сторону, потому понимает, что не отдадут ей её окровавленное и порванное тряпьё. Артория, видимо, правильная и сострадательная, жалеет замарашку.

Богатая сука.

— Да ваще похер, — Торфинн показательно отплёвывается. — могу и так дойти.

Враньё. Не может. В падике тёплом посидит, Кнуд вызвонит, та ведь тоже любимица судьбы, папина дочка, хозяйка платиновой карточки, любит поныть и посочувствовать, потому примчится на своём бентли с водителем и добросит до дома. Тупой Артории об этом знать не обязательно, пусть лесом идёт, плачет по покоцанному авто.

— А ты ещё и смелая, да? Ладно. Можешь идти.

— Джинсы отдай.

— Ты же сказала, что так пойдёшь.

Артория ухмыляется, а в глазах искрится веселье, но Торфинн тут в клоунессы не нанималась, поэтому осаждает наглую старуху.

— Не хочу, чтоб какая-то старая извращенка надрачивала потом на мои вещи.

— Милая, ты себе льстишь. Пожелай я тебя, то действовала бы куда тоньше, а не пыталась бы отобрать драные штаны.

— Дай. Мне. Мою. Одежду! — это дело принципа.

Торфинн пристально следит, как Артория тяжело вздыхает, поднимается с кресла и исчезает за одной из дверей. Удивительно, что та не побоялась оставлять чёрт пойми кого в своей квартире одну. А вдруг что украдёт? Хотя, может, у неё тут камеры развешаны или охранка стоит, Торфинн, честно, в душе не ебёт, но судя по консьержке в подъезде, всё возможно.

Спустя пару минут, за которые она успела жадно рассмотреть все прожилки на диванах из белой кожи и потоптаться босыми ногами по мягкому ковру, Артория возвращается явно не с тем, чем надо. Передаёт в руки бежевую пару брюк и садится довольная, гордая и всё такая же насмешливая.

— Что за срань, я не поняла?

— Брюки-капри, милая. Носи с удовольствием и не попадай под машины.

— Если ты такая старая, что не можешь различить ебучие светлые брюки от тёмных джинс, то купи себе очки!

— А вот это было грубо, дорогая. Хоть бы спасибо сказала.

Торфинн скрипит зубами от злости, резко поднимается и, позорно прыгая на одной ноге, неловко надевает предложенное, лишь бы только убраться из этой квартиры. Даже вызов к Кнуд уже прошёл, осталось дождаться ту на улице, задница то прикрыта, можно не томиться на сраной лестничной площадке в окружении кадок с фикусами.

— Я пошла.

— Я провожу. А то заблудишься.

Напоследок старуха бросает оценивающий взгляд на ноги Торфинн в бриджах, чему-то радостно кивая, распахивает дверь и просит быть осторожнее.

Ой, да пошла она.

Но вслух Торфинн почему-то этого не говорит. Язык не поворачивается, зато ноги на автомате часто-часто перебирают по ступенькам. Плевать на лифт. Хочется бежать и проветрить голову. Хочется снять поскорее чужую одежду. Хочется сожрать ведро мороженного и посмотреть тупую комедию.

Дома Торфинн вспоминает, что мороженного нет, потому что карманных её в этом месяце лишили, зато в заднем кармане гребаных брюк-капри она находит лист бумаги с номером телефона.

«Звони, если что. Куплю тебе джинсы. Артория».

Через неделю они едут в магазин.


	3. 02. Актёрское ау

— Стоп, снято!

По команде режиссёра съемочная площадка оживает, наполняется голосами, актёры спешат поскорее выйти из кадра, дружелюбно улыбаясь на прощание. Они только что отсняли последнюю серию, и теперь их больше ничего не держит вместе, лишь пара официальных интервью и пресс-конференция. Луций наконец выдыхает спокойнее, поправляет сбившуюся одежду, испачканную бутафорской кровью, и бросает взгляд в сторону малыша Финна, который так бесподобно отыграл свою роль. Он, кстати, выйдя из образа сразу тушуется, сутулится и неловко потирает запястья, явно нервничая. Вся его профессиональная бравада будто бы истаивает без света софитов, а выстроенная стать ломается, оставляя после себя хрупкого подростка с пугливым взглядом.

— Эй, малыш Финн! — Луций хлопает коллегу по плечу, широко улыбаясь.

— Мистер Каст?! Что-то не так?

— Нет-нет! Всё отлично! Просто хотел сказать, что у тебя прирождённый талант. Потрясающе отыгрываешь, — с каждым новым словом Финн всё больше и больше краснеет и опускает голову, будто бы пытаясь спрятаться или уменьшится в размерах, чтобы не привлекать внимания. — Кстати, поскольку это наш последний день, может, прошвырнёмся до какого-нибудь ресторана и отметим окончание съёмок? Ну, как тебе идея?

— Я не знаю, мне… немного неловко.

— Я угощаю.

— Не стоит! Моего гонорара вполне хватит, так что…

— Так что ты согласен. Давай, дуй переодеваться, встретимся у выхода.

Луций осознаёт, что нагло пользуется своим положением и репутацией, ставя мальчишку перед фактом, но не может ничего с собой поделать. Ему хочется раскрепостить его. Добиться чего-то помимо извечных уважительных интонаций и немого восхищения. С малышом Финном… ему даже после съёмок расставаться не хочется. И одна только мысль о том, что у них больше не будет шанса увидеться или перекинуться парой слов перед новым дублем, угнетает. Луций нашёл в нём не только талант, позволяющий Финну запросто перекраивать всю свою суть и подстраиваться под диаметрально противоположные характеры, но и какое-то затаённое, манящее и определённо чарующее тепло. Да и чего таить, красотой его природа не обделила, потому не любоваться милым личиком не выходит.

Конечно же, будет скандал. Рано или поздно журналисты узнают, что Луций Каст неровно дышит к своему бывшему коллеге, но в конце концов, это будет потом, после совершеннолетия мальчишки, после премьеры сериала, после нескольких месяцев тайных встреч.

А, и после того, как малыш Финн обо всём узнает.

Пока же…

— Мистер Каст, а других актёров не будет?

— Нет, только ты и я. И зови меня просто Луций, хорошо?

Смущение вновь горячечным румянцем расцветает на щеках Финна, пока тот покусывает полные губы и хлопает длинными ресницами. Его простота и невинность заставляют Каста затаить дыхание на пару коротких мгновений, внутренне подобраться и броситься в омут с головой.

— Хорошо… — лёгкая заминка и беглый взгляд. — Луций. Тогда меня зовите Финн.

— Как скажешь, малыш Финн.

— Я не малыш!

Луций ухмыляется, а затем, приблизившись достаточно, чтобы заставить мальчишку вновь покраснеть, заправляет ему прядь за ухо.

— Пока малыш. Тебе всего семнадцать.

И до тех пор, как отношения между ними перейдут границу дозволенного остаётся чуть меньше года и чуть больше, чем Луций, как он сам думает, может выдержать.


	4. 06. Жить под одной крышей

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Сижу, — Торфинн показательно обводит взглядом своё место.

— Сидишь? Со спортивной сумкой?

— А чё, нельзя?

Дерзить преподу, пусть даже и бывшему явно не самая лучшая затея, но нервы и так не пределе. Сначала отчисление из универа, потом из общаги, потом из контактов его якобы друзей, а теперь ещё и школьный историк, которого он был бы рад не видеть ещё лет десять после выпуска, лезет не в своё дело. Торфинну бы после трёх дней бомжевания по подъездам и ночлежкам принять душ, позвонить семье и вернуться в свой родной мухосранск, но одна только мысль о том, как сильно расстроится мать убивает те немногие ошмётки былой гордости. Лучше переждать, найти работу, снять квартиру. Только Торфинн не учёл, что без медкнижки, которая стоит денег, и трудовой, которая тоже стоит денег, и без всякого опыта он в большом городе никому нахрен не сдался.

Ну почти никому. Аскеладду же почему-то сдался. Наверное, поиздеваться хочет или просто сочувствует. Тьфу, блять, на душе гаже стало и недодушенное самолюбие опять подняло голову.

— Тебе что, жить негде? Выгнали?

— Ой, а вам какая разница?

— Да в общем-то никакой, но если нужна крыша над головой, то могу помочь.

Предложение кажется подозрительным. Мало ли что там на уме у взрослого мужика, раз он подростка к себе домой зовёт.

— Неа, спасибо, обойдусь.

Не успевает Торфинн захлопнуть рот, как из его желудка доносится громкое урчание.

Да мать вашу.

— Уверен?

***

— Проходи, располагайся, сумку можешь в зале бросить, я тебе на диване постелю, спальня, сам понимаешь, занята. Кухня в конце коридора, ванная — первая дверь направо. Вещи можешь в той корзине оставить, я закину стираться. И кстати, ты уже давно не мой ученик, так что можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты». Вопросы?

— Никаких, я же не идиот.

— Но из универа тебя выперли.

Хочется гневно вскинуться и заткнуть рот Аскеладду, чтоб не смел давить на больное своими ублюдскими шуточками, но во-первых, он ему как-никак оказал услугу, причём неоценимую, и во-вторых, по сути он прав, хоть Торфинн себе в этом никогда не признается. Остаётся только проглотить ответную колкость, кинув злобный взгляд, что лишь сильнее смешит плешивого, и пойти послушно в душ.

Футболку, штаны и бельё он оставляет в корзине, специально поставленной возле двери, и тут же захлопывает дверь, всё ещё сомневаясь в добрых намерениях хозяина квартиры. Кстати говоря, неплохой такой квартиры для обычного учителя. Трёхкомнатная, недалеко от центра, обставленная со вкусом, но оно и понятно, ведь Аскеладд до мозга костей был эстетом. Вечно таскал с собой платок в нагрудном кармане и одевался с иголочки, а ещё обожал попрекать Торфинна за его расхлябанность. Пижон, чтоб его. Вон, даже полка в ванной заставлена целой кучей самых разных бутыльков шампуней, гелей и кремов для бритья, после бритья и, наверное, перед бритьем. Торфинну неоткуда знать, у него лицо до сих пор гладкое, детское почти что, лишь черты с возрастом слегка заострились.

Только он включает душ, как раздается стук в дверь, пугающий до чёртиков.

— Блядь!

— Торфинн, там полотенце на сушилке, синее, для лица, а чёрное — для тела.

«Почему нельзя пользоваться одним полотенцем? Нахрена два?»

— Изыди! — вой получается почти что отчаянным. Душ в аскеладдовой квартире оказывается тоже с каким-то подъёбом, вода настраиваться не собирается, индикатор насмешливо подмигивает голубыми цифрами. Температура воды 35 градусов. Блять.

Когда с изнурительной, но всё же приятной помывкой покончено, Торфинн с прошлым недоумением вытирается сперва одним полотенцем, затем вторым, и с легкой паникой понимает, что одежды то нет. Только два куска мокрой махровой ткани, которыми прикрыться можно спереди и то кое-как.

— И что теперь делать? Хренов плешивый…

Прижав злосчастное полотенце к паху, он чуть-чуть приоткрывает дверь и выглядывает в коридор в поисках Аскеладда, будто тот обязательно должен стоять неподалёку и стеречь вход в ванную. Конечно же, его рядом не оказывается, приходится подать голос:

— Эм… Аске… Аскеладд?

— М, что? — плешивый как по команде отзывается со стороны кухни.

— У тебя есть лишняя одежда?

Слышно, как шоркают тапки по полу. С каждой секундой Торфинн краснеет всё сильнее.

— А, точно, прости, малыш, сейчас принесу, — окинув взглядом картину смущённого донельзя подростка и бросив ненавязчивое «малыш», которое заставляет Торфинна поперхнуться воздухом, он уходит в спальню и спустя минуту вновь возвращается. В руках у него футболка и пара коротких шорт.

— С-спасибо.

Чёртова неловкость.

— Не за что. Одевайся и дуй на кухню.

Футболка висит на нём, как на вешалке, то и дело спадая с одного плеча, а короткие, казалось бы, шорты достают до колен. Выглядит Торфинн как полнейшая катастрофа. Но какая разница, если бесплатно? У него нет права жаловаться, в конце концов, откуда у Аскеладда может взяться лишний комплект одежды на тощего и низкого пацана? Больше вопросов было бы, окажись у него реально вещи нужного размера.

На кухне уже накрыт стол. Пара тарелок с тушеным картофелем и горкой вареных овощей смотрятся аппетитно и приятно пахнут. Даже такому любителю фастфуда, как Торфинн, хочется поскорее съесть всю порцию подчистую. Возможно, сказываются несколько дней, проведённые без еды.

— Надеюсь, ты любишь овощи.

— Вообще нет.

— Тогда полюбишь.

— Ну да, на халяву и уксус сладкий.

Аскеладд дёргает уголком губ.

— Господи, всё время забываю, что ты тот ещё некультурный паршивец.

Терпение схлопывается за одну секунду.

— А ты тот ещё вредный плешивый старик, — Торфинн не успевает прикусить язык, но быстро спохватывается, выдавливая извинение, терять только-только найденный ночлег нет никакого желания. — Прости.

— Не за чем извиняться. Лучше говори всё сразу, нам следует претереться и узнать друг друга получше, ты ведь здесь надолго, я так понимаю.

— Я… не знаю.

— Зато я знаю, — Аскеладд ловко орудует ножом и вилкой, тщательно прожёвывает каждый кусок и в паузах успевает вставлять ехидные замечания. Торфинн же на зло ему насаживает все овощи на лезвие ножа и ест прямо с него, полностью игнорируя как вилку, так и жгучий недовольный взгляд. — У тебя нет прописки, опыта работы, законченного высшего образования и медицинской книжки. А ещё я готов поспорить, у тебя нет никакого желания работать неконфликтным продавцом в магазине.

— Допустим, и что? Поработаю на стройке, накоплю деньги на билет до дома и свалю.

— С твоей комплекцией тебе светит либо надорвать спину в первый же день, оставшись инвалидом на всю жизнь, либо пролететь ещё на этапе собеседования.

Доводы весомые. Хотелось бы поспорить, но Торфинн всё-таки не идиот, а Аскеладд старше и жизнь видел дальше общажной каморки да дворовых гаражей.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Отрабатывать телом?

— Что? Как тебе такое могло прийти в голову, Торфинн? Я не падок на малолеток.

По непонятной причине эти слова уязвляют.

— Ну, а что тогда?! Может, ты уже выложишь мне свой гениальный план и подскажешь, как выбраться из этой задницы? Ты же, блять, самый умный!

— Хорошо, слушай.

Аскеладд говорит, что оплатит ему медкнижку, трудовую и устроит на заочное обучение по знакомству (я вообще-то не последний человек в городе, малыш), а пока может платить Торфинну за то, что тот будет убираться у него в квартире. На все претензии следует неумолимое «у тебя нет выхода».

Торфинн соглашается остаться на время жить у Аскеладда, ещё не зная, что задержится у него чуть дольше запланированного, на целое навсегда.


	5. 01. Соулмейты

Торфинн смотрит на вязь букв на руке, пренебрежительно пытается соскоблить её ногтем, с ненавистью понимая, что без толку. Имя никуда не денется. Это какая-то больная шутка и неуместная маркировка, от которой в горле першит недодушенное, неравнодушное, та маленькая частичка, заставляющая вспоминать снова и снова, словно ему правда не наплевать.

Словно он Аскеладда — прости господи, как говорит Кнуд — любит.

Но ведь это бред, выстраданный им самим и навязанный сучьей судьбой. Просто имя. Просто метка. Просто не его.

Аскеладд — Арторий, чтоб его — так не думает. С начала начал пытается между ними расколоть лёд, с упорностью прорываясь через хлипкие заслонки неприязни, которые Торфинн привык считать за ненависть. Каждая новая ухмылка, каждое лёгкое касание, будто током прошивающее всё тело, каждое наполненное теплотой слово с новой силой сметает на пути преграды, топит намёрзшее размером с целый айсберг отчуждение. Виноватым Торфинн выставляет их проклятую связь и самого Аскеладда, но ни в коем случае не себя, потому что поддаться ему значит проиграть. Предать. Уподобиться.

Имя на запястье ещё ничего не решает. Как бы оно не горело в его присутствии и не искрилось вместе со спотыкающимся пульсом. Торфинн Аскеладда всё равно убьёт, несмотря на тоску в чужом взгляде. Вырежет его сердце и собственное.

Вместе с витиеватыми оковами на руке.


End file.
